kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Tutorial: FAQ
A collection of questions that are frequently/hypothetically asked. Beginners / / / }} *Fuel and ammo: expedition (5, 13, 16, 21), map 2-3 (with submarine). *Steel: expedition (3, 7, 20), map 3-2 northern route. (Be advised that the enemy fleet you encounter after the resource node is strong; the steel you just got might not be enough for the repairs). *Bauxite: expedition (6, 11, 15), map 2-2 (with submarine). *Instant repair material: expedition (2, 4, 10). }} Fatigue is accumulated when you send your ships on a sortie and it stacks through subsequent sorties. How much fatigue accumulates depends on performance in battle and lowers accuracy and evasion. When you see the face icons, let them rest for a while (orange: 10-11 mins, red: 21-40 mins). Docking would help as well. Refer to Morale/Fatigue for more info }} Damage Control will be revived after sinking and become invulnerable throughout the battle. There are two types of damage controls: *Repair Team (応急修理要員): **revives your ship to 20% of their max HP after being sunk. **allows you to repair heavily damaged flagship to 50% of max HP before moving to next node. **item is consumed upon activation. *Repair Goddess (応急修理女神): **repairs your ship to full HP after being sunk. **allows the option to repair heavily damaged flagship to 100% HP. **fully resupplies the ship. **item is consumed upon activation. Damage control equipment can be obtained through quests or through purchases from the cash shop. One damage control item will be consumed immediately after the ship sinks, reviving and preventing your ship from sinking during that particular battle. If you advance to the next node (進撃) with the same ship heavily damaged again, you will need another damage control item for protection. If an additional damage control item is absent, the ship may sink. }} 高速修復材) is an item used to repair ships instantly, resource consumption still applies. Once you get Akagi or any CV, you'll understand their importance. }} 2. (As listed under 'What does the admiral stats page show? section above), check beside the words: 所属 (しょぞく/Shouzoku) 3. (For more advanced users) developer tools usually has a way to show where the assets are pulled from, refer to the following screenshot. There is always an option to use things such as netstat or packet analyzer software. Last but not least, for Chrome users, chrome://cache (search for "kcs"). The IP can then be checked against servers as indicated below. Once you have identified the server that you belong to, check here for more information. }} Sortie Type 21 Air Radar at only level 12 to remodel. Not recommended to farm more than 1-2 as there are many sources of radar later on in the game that are much superior. *Chitose /Chiyoda for midget subs ( Type A Ko-hyoteki at Lv.12 remodel) *Mikuma for 20.3cm(no.3) Twin Gun Mount * Naganami, Makigumo have Type 3 Sonar (one of the best ASW equipment) }} and armor . }} PvP Also known as Naval Exercise/Practice Battle Equipment, Stats and Remodels 耐久 (Taikyū, Endurance) - Ship's Health or HP. Further divides into 小破 (minor damage)/中破 (moderate damage)/大破 (major damage) after HP is reduced to a certain level. Ships entering a battle with 大破 are at risk of being sunk. * 火力 (Karyoku, Firepower) - Affects the damage of a ship's guns/bombers during bombing/shelling phase. * 装甲 (Sōkō, Armor) - Damage reduction against incoming attacks. * 雷装 (Raisou, Torpedo) - Affects the damage a ship inflicts with a torpedo attack. * 回避 (Kaihi, Evasion) - Affects the chance of having enemies "miss" an attack. * 対空 (Taikū, Anti-Air) - Reduces damage from aerial attacks. See below for explanation on AA guns. * 搭載 (Tōsai, Aircraft) - Total plane capacity for each ship. For capacity in each slot, see this. * 対潜 (Taisen, Anti-submarines/ASW) - Ship's capability to conduct anti-submarine warfare; higher chance of inflicting damage to submarines. * 速力 (Sokuryoku, Speed) - Divides into High Speed/Fast and Low Speed/Slow. The mechanics are not clear but it is said to ''give bonus to evasion if all ships are fast speed. Affects the sortie route in certain maps. * 索敵 (''Sakuteki, Reconnaissance/LOS) - This stat determines the success of the recon phase at the start of the battle. The higher it is, the higher the success rate. This stat also affects Artillery Spotting rates. Currently, 2-5, 3-5, 4-5, 6-1, 6-2, 6-3, and 6-4 require a certain amount of LOS in order to enter the boss node. * 射程 (Syatei, Range) - Determines the firing order during the start of the battle. Ships with longer range will start off first. * 運 (Un, Luck) - Affects accuracy and night battle cut-in chance. Generally if the stat is 0, it means the ship can't do anything pertaining to that and there's no way you can increase it. Hidden stats *爆装 (Bakusō, Dive bombing stat) - Initial value is 0 for all ships, increased when dive bombers/seaplane bombers are equipped. Used in aerial phase and shelling phase. Highly influencing the damage of CV/CVL in shelling phase. *命中 (Meichū, Hit rate) - Accuracy. Affects the chance of hitting an enemy. Can only 'be increased through levelling or equipments. *クリティカル (''Kuritikaru, Critical) - Unlike other games, critical hit in this game is equals to "piercing the armor" of an enemy. An attack will always be shown as "Critical Hit" if a certain amount of damage is dealt. [Critical Modifier] }} , Torpedo attack , Anti Air and Armor stats can be increased using Modernization. *Anti Submarine , View Range and Evasion stats will only improve from leveling ships up, though repair times also increase. *The hidden accuracy stat changes with level as well. }} 甲標的 甲) are able to launch an opening torpedo attack. Submarines level 10 or higher can do an opening torpedo attack regardless of their equipment. The accuracy of torpedoes greatly depends on morale and fleet formation; using line abreast will cause midget submarines to nearly always miss, while line ahead gives the greatest accuracy. }} High-angle guns, AA RADARs, Machine guns/rocket launchers, Anti-air fire directors and Green ammo (Type 3 Shell) have extra fleet-wide bonuses to shooting down planes. *For those wondering about yellow guns: They're for increasing accuracy against secondary targets, but for the purposes of the game, this just means they're more accurate. Historically, they were meant to fire faster and track fast ships more quickly, hence the accuracy boost. By the way, don't ever use 15.2cm yellow guns, they were bad historically and they're bad in this game too. The 15.5cm yellow guns are great. The OTO 152mm yellow guns (Italian), for those that have them, are good as well. }} Sanshiki, San-Shiki or sanshikidan (lit. "type 3") ammunition is a combined shrapnel and incendiary round for anti-aircraft use, used by the Imperial Japanese Navy. The shell was historically designed for several gun calibers such as 41cm Twin Cannon, 20.3cm Twin Cannon, and 12.7cm High-Angle Twin Cannon. In essence, it enables your non-AA guns to effectively shoot down planes. For the purpose of the game, sanshiki will allow you to cause more damage (2.5x) to land-based bosses, so when you are going to fight with land-based bosses, be sure to equip your ship with sanshiki. }} class="article-table" style="width: 670px;" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" ! scope="row" Aircraft with blue icons are torpedo bombers. Blue planes can deal very high damage in the opening carrier attack phase, and raise damage in the shelling phase. - ! scope="row" Aircraft with red icons are dive bombers. Red planes also attack in the opening phase but their damage is fairly low. They give carriers higher damage in the shelling phase. - ! scope="row" Aircraft with green icons are fighters for air superiority. They greatly aid in shooting down enemy planes. - ! scope="row" Aircraft with yellow icons are used for the recon phase and can help increase damage in the opening carrier attack phase. - ! scope="row" Light green planes with no icon at all are seaplanes, the 零式水上偵察機 Zero Recon is for scouting only, and the 瑞雲 Zuiun scouts can participate in aerial combat. Both allow for Artillery Spotting. Note that these are the only aircrafts that seaplane tenders, aviation battleships, aviation cruisers, and aircraft-carrying submarines can launch. There are also seaplane fighters which act like carrier-based fighters, but can be equipped to certain non-carrier classes. } }} on the higher count slots, and fighters , dive bombers or recons on the lower slots. }} Any type of the torpedoes (61cm Triple Torpedo Mount, 61cm Quad Torpedo Mount, 61cm Quad O2 Torpedo Mount and so on) * 1× 甲標的 甲 Type A Ko-hyoteki After Kai Ni ( Level 50, Kiso Level 65): = Fit 1: This fitting gives good opening torpedo damage, more firepower to deal with DD during day combat and double attack during night combat. = * 2 × 15.5cm三連装砲(副砲) 15.5cm Triple Gun Mount (Secondary) * 1× 甲標的 甲 Type A Ko-hyoteki = Fit 2: This fitting is extreme in opening torpedo and gives a chance to cut-in during night combat. = * 2× Any type of the torpedoes, 61cm Quint O2 Torpedo Mount '''is recommended.' * 1× 甲標的 甲 Type A Ko-hyoteki }} Expeditions *Always have your fleet full of sparkle when going into long expedition, see sparkle effect. *Using ships with low fuel and ammo cost is another way to optimize the efficiency of your expedition. * '''Remodeled ship may have up to 27% increase in fuel/ammo usage.' While it is not significant, please do take it into consideration when deciding your expedition fleet. }} LSC Also known as Large Ship Construction. }} }} Category:Tutorial Category:Help